About
Welcome Welcome to the Redwall Wiki, your definitive communal resource for all things Redwall! Since this is a wiki, it can easily be edited by anybody. However, use discretion while editing; please only add helpful, relevant information. Make sure you are logged in before editing, so you can receive recognition for your work. If you haven't yet registered with Wikia, please do so here. Editing and starting new articles is strongly encouraged; and don't worry about messing up, someone else can come along and correct any mistakes you make! To learn more about this wiki, click here. About Redwall Redwall is an 19-book long saga composed of fictional fantasy novels and audio books which involve personified animals, set in a medieval-esque time period and first published in 1986. The central building in the novels is Redwall Abbey. In 1999, it was turned into an animated television series. This wiki serves as a communal resource for information on everything Redwall related. To start contributing, please see the , Manual of Style, and Community Central pages. To learn about the Castaways series, see here. *Author: Brian Jacques *Adapters: Stuart Moore (Redwall Graphic Novel), Evelyn Swensson (The Legend of Redwall Abbey) *Illustrators & Cover Artists: Chris Baker, John Barber, Blacksheep UK, Bret Blevins, Ed Boelaarts, Tom Canty, Gary Chalk, Allan Curless, Christopher Denise, David Elliot, Douglas Hall, Michaela Helms, Troy Howell, Anton Lomaev, Pete Lyon, Philippe Munch, Hans Parlevliet, Sean Rubin, Peter Standley, Herman Tulp, Jonathan Walker, David Wyatt *In-house Illustrator: Ferahgo (He drew the Felldoh, Barkstripe, Brome, and Romsca caricatures) *Publishers: Penguin Putnam (US), Random House (UK), Puffin (UK), Thienemann (German), Mondadori (Italy), Kluitman (Netherlands), Azbuka (Russia), Montena/Mondibérica (Spain), Otava (Finland) Types of Characters Good Creatures The following consists of creatures generally considered as protagonists or "good guys": *Badgers *Bats *Birds *Hares *Hedgehogs *Mice *Moles *Otters *Rabbits *Shrews *Squirrels *Voles Bad Creatures The following consists of creatures generally considered as antagonists or "bad guys": *Ferrets *Foxes *Pine Martens *Rats *Reptiles/Amphibians *Stoats *Weasels *Wildcats *Wolverines One Hit Wonders These creatures have only appeared or been mentioned in one Redwall novel: *Beavers - Redwall *Cows - Redwall *Dogs - Redwall *Dolphins - The Legend of Luke *Hamsters - Triss *Horses - Redwall *Jackdaws - The Pearls of Lutra *Jerbilrats (fictional) - Loamhedge *Monitor Lizards - The Pearls of Lutra *Pigs - Redwall *Polecats -''Mattimeo'' *Sea Lions - The Legend of Luke *Shrikes - The Bellmaker *Slowworms - Martin the Warrior *Stags - Redwall *Tortoises - Rakkety Tam *Whales - The Pearls of Lutra *Wolves - The Bellmaker *Wolverines - Rakkety Tam Themes Often in the Redwall books is a set of recurring themes. The main theme is the battle of Good vs. Evil. Every book contains an epic battle between a hero and a monstrous villain, with the side of good winning each time. In rare cases, there have been grey characters, crossing this good/evil divide, however Jacques maintains that good characters are good and bad characters are bad. Another theme is that of an underdog rising up to a great challenge that will develop his or her character into maturation. Inconsistencies & Coincidences Throughout the books, there are a few inconsistencies, as well as name coincidences *Gabool the Wild has a gun on the original U.S. paperback edition of Mariel of Redwall. *In Pearls of Lutra there is a character named Trimp, there is also a Trimp in The Legend of Luke. *In Mossflower there is a character named Urthclaw, there is also an Urthclaw in Salamandastron. *In some editions of Redwall, Killconey is constantly changing from a male to a female. *There is a rat named Bladetail in both The Bellmaker and Pearls of Lutra. *Diggum is male in The Long Patrol, while in Pearls of Lutra the mole is a female Dibbun. *Sunflash the Mace's name was known by his mother, Bella of Brockhall, even though the hawk Skarlath gave it to him. *Petunia is in Mariel of Redwall: there is also a Petunia mentioned in High Rhulain. Events See the Events category to read about some epic events in the saga. Friends of the Redwall Wiki The following are external links to those Redwall websites who have linked the Redwall Wiki. *The Official Redwall Website *Vote for this site in the ROC Topsites *Dibbuns Against Bedtime *Laterose's Garden *Redwall Russia *The Long Patrol *Snowfur's Redwall Encyclopedia *Sentinels of Mossflower *Rugbark Village *Redwall Beach *Incredibooks *The Myths of Redwall *Crunchieinablender.com Category:Redwall Wiki Category:Redwall Information